A tu lado por siempre
by AnaCullenPrincess
Summary: Edward, un vampiro solo, se encuentra una tarde con Bella, un pequeño bebé. Se hará cargo de ella como si fuera su propio hija, pero ella es especial y empiezan a suceder cosas extrañas. Además, poco a poco sus cariños mutuos cambiarán a algo mayor...
1. Encuentro

**Recordatorio**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Capítulo I: Encuentro.**

Caminaba por los bosques de Forks, como solía hacer todas estas tardes. Así podia pensar con claridad, poder estar solo era genial. No tenia por que soportar todas las muestras de cariño de mi familia, todas con sus parejas, menos yo que seguía siendo el único que estaba solo después de mis casi 100 años de vida.

Carlisle y Esme eran mis padres, no biológicamente, pero si en muchos sentidos.

Carlisle me había convertido cuando yo estaba enfermo, y siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme en todo al igual que Esme, ellos nos dan amor, cariño, felicidad...

Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice eran mis hermanos, quienes estaban en pareja como ya he nombrado.

Emmet era, en fin, como decirlo, como un niño pequeño, siempre con sus bromas y travesuras. Era mi mejor amigo ya que también tenía su parte seria y sabia escuchar bien.

Rosalie, mi hermana vanidosa, novia de Emmet, la quería mucho también.

Jasper, mi otro hermano, el sí que sabia dar buenos consejos, además me ayudaba mucho con su don, así permanecía feliz casi siempre.

Y Alice...qué decir de ella? si es mi hermana favorita, mi pequeña duendecillo, la que siempre ha estado ahí conmigo en los momentos buenos y malos, ella sí que es lo mejor...

En ese momento escuche un llanto, parecía de un bebe, transmitía mucho dolor...ese sonido me hipnotizo y no pude hacer otra cosa que correr hasta el lugar de donde provenía el llanto.

Allí, en medio del bosque se encontraba una pequeña personita, un bebe, un precioso bebe. Era una niña, una muy pequeña. Era hermosa, por que lloraba?

En ese instante me di cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor... Un puma había matado a una mujer y al hombre que había al lado de la pequeña, quien imagine serian sus padres...y ahora se dirigía hacia ella con hambre en sus ojos.

En ese instante los ojitos de la niña se posaron en mí, unos bonitos ojos chocolate, que hicieron que perdiera la razón de todo... Supe que ahora mi vida solo tenía un sentido, proteger a esa niña, la cuidaría y querría como su fuese mi hija...

La niña me miraba fijamente y eso que era un bebe, dejo de llorar. Pero al ver al puma hiendo hacia ella empezó otra vez. El puma! no me había acordado, no permitiría que le hiciera nada, sabía que ahora ella era mi vida... Me acerque corriendo al puma y le partí el cuello sin el menos esfuerzo, gracias a mi condición de vampiro.

Recogí a la niña del suelo, estaba muy sucia y temblaba de frio, no sé si era por mi temperatura o que ya tenía frio de antes. La envolví en mis brazos, aquella personita dejo de llorar...

-Cuídala, es muy especial...-dijo la mujer tendida en el suelo, sin voz- hazlo como si fuera tuya, adiós...Bella.-dicho esto la mujer cerró los ojos, y su corazón se detuvo.

Debía irme de ahí, tenía que llevar al bebe a casa, a Bella. Ahora estaría por siempre conmigo, la cuidaría con todo mi amor, como si fuera mi hija. Empecé a correr lo mas rapido que pude hacia mi casa, mientras, la pequeña Bella se quedo dormida en mis brazos...

En 10 minutos llegue a mi casa. En el patio se encontraba una muy contenta Alice. Vi en su mente que había visto que vendría con la niña y que me la quedaría para cuidarla, ese era el motivo de su felicidad...

"Sabes que te apoyare, hermanito. Y Esme también, al igual que Rose. Va a ser muy querida aquí, menos mal que la salvaste..."me dijo mi hermana mentalmente.

Yo le asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla, escuche a Esme bajar las escaleras del salón, me había escuchado llegar y quería saber que me pasaba...

Abrí la puerta y entre, Esme se quedo estática, en su sitio. Su mirada se posiciono en mi y luego en mi princesa dormida en mis brazos. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y en medio segundo estuvo a mi lado.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-La encontre en el bosque, estaba llorando. Un puma mato a sus padres, ahora yo la cuidare...-dije persuasivamente.

-Claro, nos la quedaremos.-dijo

Esme ya empezaba a querer a la pequeña. Mi madre, una mujer cariñosa y adorable.

-Tenemos una reunión en 2 minutos en la sala grande-dije para que todos me escucharan, mientras le di a la pequeña a Esme, ella la bañaría mientras yo hablaba con los demás.

Esme la ducho y le puso una camiseta suya, aunque le quedaba como vestido, a través de la mente de mi madre pude ver a Bella, se veía adorable, un precioso bebe. La cuidaría con mi vida.  
Me dirigía hacia la sala, debíamos hablar de la pequeña. Yo me la quedaría, ahora era parte de mi, si ellos no la aceptaban, me iría con ella a otro lugar, a cuidarla y educarla.

Pero sabia tenia posibilidades, Esme ya la amaba, y Alice también. Además, cuando Rose la conociera, tendría otro punto a mi favor.

"Se ha quedado dormida, Edward. La he dejado en mi cama. Tranquilo, nos la vamos a quedar, pero hay que preparar todo para ella..Es hermosa, hijo. Muy bien en salvarla, tiene que tener unos 9 meses como mucho, has hecho lo correcto" me dijo mi madre en su mente mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala y me sonreía, dándome apoyo y dándome a entender que ella también compartía mi decisión; quedarnos a la pequeña.

**Hola de nuevo! Como habréis notado he subido hoy dos nuevas historias, espero que os gusten!**

**Bueno, este capi es demasiado cortito, pero es algo así como la introducción. **

**Os aviso de que Bella en este fic será algo especial… Sobrenatural… Jijiji, os dejo con la intriga.**

**Merezco tus reviews?(: **


	2. Decisión

**Recordatorio:** Los personajes son de S.M. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Capitulo II: Decisión.**

Esme y yo nos dirigimos a la sala, ya tenía la seguridad de que mi pequeña estaba bien. Teníamos una importante decisión que tomar, aunque realmente yo me quedaría a la pequeña ellos quisieran o no. Ahora ella era mi todo, esos ojos chocolate se habían adueñado de mí, de mi frio corazón. Ella necesitaba a alguien que la cuidase y la quisiera, yo estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y más gustosamente.

Los demás bajaron. Rose y Emmet estaban intrigados. Ellos todavía no sabían nada del tema de la pequeña. Carlisle solo está preocupado por una cosa; si íbamos a poder cuidarla, ya que él no tenía inconveniente en que se quedara con nosotros. Alice bajo con una enorme sonrisa en su pequeño rostro. "Hermano, tenemos todas las de ganar. Además, ya lo he visto en mi visión. Nos quedaremos a Bella" me dijo mentalmente dirigiéndose hacia su sitio en la mesa, al lado de Jasper, quien medio sonreía mirando a Alice.

-Bien - dije sentándome en uno de los extremos, Carlisle se sentó enfrente mía - supongo que ya sabréis de que trata esta reunión y cuál es mi opinión y decisión.

-Si hijo - dijo Carlisle - oí a la pequeña, más bien a su corazoncito y Alice me conto lo que paso. Estoy orgulloso de ti Edward, haber salvado una vida y haber aguantado la sed. Bella es muy pequeña.

-Entonces no me imagine los latidos, era verdad...- dijo Rosalie mas para si misma que para nosotros. _"Estoy de tu parte hermanito, nos la quedaremos"_ agrego Rose solo para mí.

-Bebe, tú no tienes tanta imaginación como para haberte inventado eso - dijo Emmet sonriendo, a lo que Rose le envió una mirada asesina. Todos se rieron menos yo, que estaba demasiado impaciente por la decisión de mi familia. Porque aunque sabía que me la quedaría, necesitaba de las palabras de aceptación y apoyo de Carlisle, mi padre en tantos sentidos.

-Entonces, estáis de acuerdo en que viva aquí, con nosotros? - dije impaciente. Podía ver en sus mentes que todos querían quedarse con la pequeña, pero Carlisle tenía una duda que hizo saber a todos.

-Si, pero el caso es, seréis capaces de controlaros? Yo confió en vosotros, pero es mucha responsabilidad, tendréis que tener cuidado. Además ella es humana, tendrá necesidades humanas. Esme y yo os ayudaremos - dijo cogiendo la mano de Esme.

En ese momento supe que lo había conseguido. La visión de Alice se hizo realidad, Carlisle había aceptado. Mi sonrisa se hizo enorme, al igual que la de Rose, Alice y Esme.

-Vaya hermanito, ya no te aburrirás por las noches, ahora tendrás que cuidarla - dijo Em con sus bromas, su típico humor que siempre me hacia reír. Esta vez no fue una excepción.

-Bueno Em, no será el único que cuide a la pequeña, a que no Alice? - dijo Rose con adoración mirando a Alice, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa. A mi pequeña no le faltaría nada, tendría mucho amor por parte todos.

En sus mentes, ellas dos se veían como figura materna de Bella, sus cuidadoras. Como en la realidad no podían tener hijos, ellas la cuidarían y querrían como si así fuera, una hija. Mi niña seria querida, sana, viviría bien y espero muy feliz.  
Cada uno de la familia pensaba en la niña, aunque cada uno en una preocupación distinta.

Carlisle seguía con su preocupación por la niña. Pensaba en que sería una gran responsabilidad. Ella, al contrario que nosotros, comía, dormía, respiraba, bebía, crecía...en definitiva, era humana.

Esme solo quería que la pequeña estuviera bien. La había visto solo una vez y ya la consideraba y la quería como a una hija propia.

Jasper pensaba en que tenía que controlarse, ya que era el vegetariano, por así decirlo, mas reciente de la familia. Yo confiaba en él y sabía que no le haría nada. De todas formas si pasara algo, le detendríamos.

Emmet, como un niño chico, pensaba en jugar con la pequeña. Y malcriarla... Malcriarla? De eso ya me encargaría yo que no pasase. El solo quería que ella se divirtiera, y sabía que cuando fuera más grande, lo haría. Mi hermano a veces era peor que un niño chico con sus travesuras.

Alice pensaba en cuidar a la niña y por supuesto comprarle ropa, diseñar su habitación y en todas esas cosas que ella quería. Pero en el fondo, la duendecillo solo quería el bienestar de la pequeña aunque eso incluyera lo ya nombrado antes.

Rosalie no pensaba en nada, solo estaba muy contenta de tener a Bella. Solo quería darle amor a la niña. Me miro fijamente _"Edward, se que está dormida, la escucho desde aquí, pero quiero verla, no la despertare, por favor. Sabes que no le hare nada a nuestra pequeña_" Yo asentí, mi hermana quería mucho a la pequeña y se notaba. Rose me regalo una esplendida sonrisa y sus ojos de iluminaron. Corriendo se levanto y subió las escaleras, seguida de Emmet.

Los demás se dispersaron. Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper necesitaban ir de caza. Mas ahora con la pequeña en la casa y su delicioso olor. Carlisle me pidió mentalmente que tuviera cuidado, si la pequeña hacia algo y no sabía cómo reaccionar, que le llamaría al móvil. Ellos se fueron. Yo tenía la suerte de haber cazado cuando salí, antes de encontrarme a mi pequeña.

Bella yacía en el sofá de mi habitación, mi madre la había duchado y arropado con una chaqueta mía. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de muchas cosas. No teníamos ropa de bebes, ni comida, ni cunas y carritos... Mañana iría con Alice y Rose, y Esme si quería, a comprar esas cosas y a preparar una habitación para cuando creciera, aunque de mientras dormiría conmigo en una cuna que le comprásemos, no iba a dormir siempre en el sofá. Yo quería lo mejor para ella y ella lo iba a tener, haría buen uso de los miles de millones que poseíamos los Cullen. Me senté en el sofá del salón y prendí la televisión, aunque no le prestaba atención.

Desde aquí escuchaba a Rose y Emmet en mi habitación, en el tercer tipo. También podía escuchar los tranquilos latidos del corazoncito de Bella y su acompasada respiración. Era algo hermoso de escuchar.

-Oh, es hermosa, mírala osito, no es hermosa? - decía Rose totalmente maravillada con mi pequeña. En su mente veía a mi pequeña, tan frágil al ser un bebe... Mañana le diría a Carlisle que le hiciera un chequeo, para verificar que estaba sana.

- Si bebe, es muy bonita - decía Em mirando a mi pequeña.

- Esta noche me quedare con ella, parece tan frágil...

-Pero bebe, tiene que ser esta noche? No puedes estar con ella mañana? - me reí ante la suplica de Emmet, parecía un niño. El pensaba en "jugar" con Rose esta noche, aunque era algo que hacían a diario. En esos momentos era cuando odiaba mi poder de leer mentes...

Apagué la tele y corrí hacia arriba. Cuando entre a mi habitación no pude evitar reírme. En el sofá, dormidita, se encontraba mi pequeña princesa. A su lado, de pie, estaba Rose mirando a Bella con la mirada llena de puro amor. Lo gracioso fue ver al "duro" de mi hermanito de rodillas en el suelo abrazando las rodillas de Rosalie rogándole, mientras esta no le hacia caso. Me reí a carcajada limpia intentando no despertar a mi pequeña.

Emmet me miro y corriendo se puso de pie, avergonzado. Pero sus brazos rodearon a Rose, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla sin despegar los ojos de Bella.

-Edward, ayúdame, hermanito por favor. Convéncela, hare lo que quieras - me dijo suplicante. Yo solo me encogí de hombros mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Esta noche yo me quedaría con mi ángel, mi pequeño y bello ángel, velando sus sueños.

-Rose, esta noche yo me quedare con Bella, tu vete con Em, parece ser que ahora él es el más chico- dije sonriendo al terminar la frase.

-Pero Edward...

-No Rose, vaya a ser que le dé un ataque a Emmet. No quiero sufrir las consecuencias de un vampiro irritado - tuve que reírme al ver la cara y la sonrisa infantil de Emmet.

-Vale, pero mañana cuando se despierte me quedare un rato con ella - dijo y salió de mi habitación, dirigiéndose a la suya. Emmet fue detrás con una sonrisa triunfal pero se paró a mi lado.

-Gracias Ed, ya sabes, no puedo estar una noche sin ella...

-Si, no quiero detalles - dije cortándole, ya tenía bastante con las imágenes que se colaban en mi mente. El me miraba con su sonrisa burlona - me debes una bien grande - dije golpeándole el hombro.

-Si, claro hermanito.

-EMMET! Vienes o me quedo con la niña? - se escucho a una Rose irritada e impaciente.

Emmet se sobresalto y se fue corriendo. Yo solo pude reírme, mi hermano era tan infantil...

Me dirigí hacia el sofá y me quede mirando a mi angelito y su precioso rostro. No sabía que había hecho para merecerla y poder cuidarla. Por mi estaría siempre mirandola dormir, velando los sueños de mi Sol entre millones de estrellas...

**Bueno, sé que es un capi demasiado corto, pero no me salió más largo, lo siento. Aunque el siguiente será mas largo, os lo prometo:)**

**Quiero aclarar una cosa. Una lectora me dijo algo sobre la historia de un tal Troyis, algo de que mi historia se parecía a la suya. Me gustaría aclarar que no sé quien es y no he leido ese fic, que seguro que es maravilloso. Por lo que podéis estar seguras al cien por cien que no es plagio ni nada, esta idea salió de mi loca cabecita.**

**Muchisimas gracias a las seis personas que me dejaron su firmita:**

**Flexe: **tendrá muchos poderes, pero no adelanto más, jeje. Bueno, por ahí va la cosa:) Gracias x leer!

**Naddy: **Muchisimas gracias por comentar, me alegro por qe te haya gustado este capi.

**Cullen Lorena: **Aqui tienes la actualización, espero que te guste.

**Caro: **Cariñoo! Pongo Caro para no poner tu nombre entero, espero qe no te moleste, jeje. Gracias por leer, eres un apoyo enorme. Un beso, te quiero:)

**laubellacullen94:** Muchisimas gracias por leer, espero qe te guste el transcurso de la historia. Bueno, como he puesto antes, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el otro fic, ya que ni siquiera lo he leído. Un beso enorme.

**Nancy Cullen: **Hola! Pues aquí esta el capítulo, miles de gracias espero que te guste!:D

**Pues eso es todo, dejo de hablar ya, -.- Un beso enorme y por favor os pido que os paséis por mis otras historias(: También podeis visitar a PatrihCullen, tiene unos fics maravillosos.**

**Merezco tus reviews?(:**


	3. Primera noche en casa

**Recordatorio: **Los personajes son de S.M. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Capitulo III: Primera noche en casa**

Mi ángel seguía durmiendo. Yo seguía observándola, de pie en frente del sofá en el que Bella descansaba. Era sorprendente como una pequeña de unos 9 meses me había afectado de esta manera, como había conseguido que me atara a ella. Esos ojos chocolates me decían que tenía que quererla, su frágil cuerpo rogaba por mi protección y cuidado. Esta personita dependía de mí, y de mi familia. Y yo estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida a cambio de la suya.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando de repente se despertó llorando muy fuerte. Me estaba asustando, que le pasaba? Yo no había hecho ruido para despertarla, tenia que ser otra cosa. Su llanto se escuchaba en toda la casa, suerte que ninguno de mi familia durmiera. A los pocos segundos tocaron en la puerta, era Rose. Solo llevaba un bata, prefería no pensar en lo que se les había interrumpido. Estaba preocupada. No hacía falta leerle la mente para saberlo, su cara lo demostraba.

-Que le ha pasado? - se acerco a la niña y le sonrió, pero esta no dejaba de llorar - No le has hecho nada no?

- No! Claro que no Rose, de repente se ha despertado. Su mente no está clara, no puedo distinguir bien - me acerque más al sofá, donde estaba la niña - Creo que tiene hambre.

-Pues claro que tiene hambre hijo, es humana - Esme acababa de entrar, seguido de Alice.

-Bueno, y que le vamos a dar? Porque no creo que quiera un ciervo ni un alce - Emmet acababa de entrar. Cogí la almohada y se la estampe en la cara. A Bella le hizo gracia eso ya que se empezó a reír - Era broma. Mira! El tío Em ya le ha sacado una sonrisa - dijo con suficiencia.

Todos rodamos los ojos menos Rose, que le sonreía. Mi niña reía, pero no duro mucho. A los varios segundos empezó de nuevo a llorar. Sin pensarlo dos veces la cogí en brazos. Era increíble sentir su calor a mi lado, oír su pequeño corazoncito latir, su respiración entrecortada por el llanto... Me había fascinado con esta niña, mi pequeña.

-Oh, mira que tierno. El papa Eddie - Emmet hacia morritos, iba a coger un cojín para lanzárselo pero Alice me gano y le estampo uno en la cara - Eh! Dos contra mí no valen! Eso es trampa - se cruzo de brazos, fingiendo enojo.

-Osito, yo estoy contigo tonto - Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla y enseguida Em tenía una sonrisa de tonto en el rostro. Yo me eché a reír, eran dos tortolos.

-Bueno chicos - intervino Esme - Deberíamos darle leche, no tenemos otra cosa que darle. Pronto iremos de compras.

-Sii! - Alice ya estaba entusiasmada, pensando en todos los conjuntos que le compraría a Bella - Bueno Ed, vamos a por leche.

Con mucho cuidado deposite a Bella en los brazos de Rose quien la recibió gustosa. Ella adoraba a Bella, y quien no lo haría?

- Chicos, cuiden a la pequeña. Carlisle y yo arreglaremos la cocina. También leeremos como se enciende el fuego para calentar la leche, que emoción, estrenaremos la cocina! - Esme salió con una gran sonrisa y llamo a Carlisle. Juntos fueron hasta la cocina.

-Tranquilo hermanito, cuidaremos de la niña -Rose me sonrió.

-Lo sé Rose, de ti no dudo. Pero Emmet... espero que no invente una locura.

Emmet fingió enojo. Pero yo lo decía en serio, él era peor que los niños chicos con sus ocurrencias. Alice me jaló y salimos de la casa. Cuando estuvimos fuera empezamos a olisquear el aire. Yo no sabía muy bien que era lo que buscábamos.

-Edward, cerca de aquí hay un grupo de ciervos, vayamos y reunamos leche -dijo y empezó a correr.

-Tú ve, yo voy a coger una botella o algo.

Entre a la casa, hacia la cocina. Necesitábamos un recipiente. En la cocina se encontraban Esme y Carlisle leyendo un manual de instrucciones, aunque parecía que solo veían los dibujos, ya que los vampiros leen muy rápido. Cogí un recipiente que encontré en un mueble y le limpie el polvo ya que era la primera vez que iba a ser usado.

Salí de la casa y seguí el rastro de Alice, dirigido al norte y al oeste. Cuando llegue estaba arrodillada al lado de una hembra, así que le pase la botella y la lleno. Cuando se levanto venia contenta porque había sido capaz de llenarla entera. Nos pusimos rumbo a casa, quería darle ya la comida a Bella. Era un bebe, necesitaba alimento.

-Alice, te importa que sea mañana cuando fuéramos de compras? - sabia que ella vendría, le encantaba eso de comprar y comprar y comprar - Es que Bella necesita muchas cosas.

-Claro que si Ed, a qué hora?

-Pues supongo que por la mañana, después de que se despierte Bella. Hay mucho que comprar y ella vendrá conmigo - dije seguro, no me despegaría de ella ni un segundo.

-Bien, asi le podre probar vestidos y cositas - dijo dando saltitos al tiempo que llegabamos al rio y saltabamos.

Desde alli se escuchaban unos gritos, de horror deberia decir. Era la voz de Emmet, que pasaba? No podian haber atacado alguien de nuestra especie, Alice lo habria visto. Mire Alice y ella me miraba confusa, tampoco sabia nada de lo que estaba pasando. Nos dimos prisa y en tres segundo estabamos ya en la casa.

-Ahhh! Quita eso de mi vista! Que peste, Rose por favor! Eso es toxico seguro! Lo han hecho contra vampiros, quieren matarnos, socorro! - Emmet estaba en las escaleras chillando como loco.

-Emmet, ven aqui ahora mismo, es solo popo - dijo Esme.

Yo empece a reir como loco, al igual que Alice. Emmet estaba aturdido y se veia atormentado, era imposible que se hubiera puesto asi por una cosa como esa. Bella estaba en la mesa tumbada mientras Esme le liaba un trapo. Lo reconoci por una de mis camisas, de Adolfo Dominguez.

-Tranquilo hermanito, ya no te la ibas a poner mas - me tranquilizo Alice. Pero lo cierto era que no estaba molesto.

-Edward, dame la leche. Empezare a calentarla con Carlisle - di la leche a Rose - Y tu Emmet ya hablaremos, ese no es el hombre duro y fuerte que creia conocer - tuve que taparme la boca para no reir.

Emmet acompaño a Rose a la cocina con Carlisle. Alice se fue arriba a cambiarse de ropa, ya que no podia estar mas de seis horas con lo mismo puesto. Me acerque a la niña, quien estaba en el sofa mirando la tele. No sabia porque estaba encendida, ya que ella no entendia nada. Se veia tan fragil y tan tierna. Me sente en el sofa y la cogi. La puse en mi regazo, acunandola. Intentaba darle a entender que siempre estaria ahi para cuidarla, protegerla y quererla.

Ella me sonreia, sus ojitos tenian un brillo especial. Se aferron al cuello de mi camisa y se quedo dormida. Yo simplemente estaba maravillado acunandola. No me di cuenta hasta que Rose vino con un biberon que habian calentado la leche. No queria despertarla, estaba dormida.

-Edward, si no la despiertas y come, despues sera peor- informo Alice.

-Esta bien. Toma a Bella, yo no se darle eso - le pase a Rose Bella, quien con un beso la desperto y sonrio. Le acerco el biberon y empezo a tomar.

Se tomo todo el biberon y le sonrio a Rose mientras le cogia un mechon rubio y jugaba con el en sus pequeñas manitas. Rose estaba muy feliz, sabia que la niña le habia aceptado, al igual que a toda la familia.

Sentia la necesidad de coger otra vez a mi pequeña, sentirla segura entre mis brazos asi que le dije a Rose que me la pasara. En seguida nos sentamos en el sofa, toda la familia. Mirabamos a Bella, quien jugaba con un llavero que le habia dado Emmet. Reiamos cuando se le caia y lloraba, nos fascinabamos cuando sonreia y siempre la mirabamos con amor. Estuvimos toda la tarde viendola jugar con eso, hasta que una especia de gruñido sono en la sala. Provenia de la barriga de Bella. Eso significaba que tenia hambre, asi que le preparamos otro biberon porque habia sobrado leche, aunque ya se habia acabado.

Esta vez fui yo quien le di de comer, me habia quedado mirando y memorizando todo lo que hacia Rose y me fue muy bien. Subi a mi habitacion cuando vi que anochecia, esta vez acomode a Bella en mis brazos y se quedo profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa angelical en su pequeño y delicado rostro. Esta noche la tendria siempre en brazos, ya que no suponia nada de peso para mi y tampoco me cansaba de estar siempre en la misma postura. Acerque mi cabeza a su rostro, donde se concentraba mas su apetitoso efluvio y bese su cabecita, preparado para velar sus sueños toda la noche...

**Holitaaaa:D! Bueno, he sido buena, he actualizado antes de lo que pensaba, jiji. Esto ha sido en parte gracias a mi beta y amiga Caro, que siempre me da buenos consejos:)Tequiero!**

**En el capi anterior... 10 REVIEWS! O sea, eso para mi es mucho xD No tengo tiempo para respoder individualmente porque estoy haciendo un trabajo de Bio¬¬ aunque si alguien me lo quiere hacer que avise! =P De todas formas muchas gracias a: Caro, Maria, Ally Mansen, flexer, btvs22, Andysuperchula, Cullen Lorena, Aleee, Ckarla Cullen d hale L, annaira. Sois fantásticas:D**

**Bueno, aprovecho de nuevo para decir que porfa plis visitad mis otros fics, hay algunos qe parecen abandonados, nadie los lee TT. Recordad que os quiero^^**

**Merezco tus reviews?(:**


	4. ¡Bienvenida a la familia!

**Recordatorio: **Los personajes son de S.M. Sólo la trama es mía.

Lean abajo!(:

.

**Capitulo IV: ¡Bienvenida a la familia!**

Esta noche mi pequeño ángel la paso muy tranquila. No despertó a media noche llorando como la vez anterior. Despertó cuando se asomaban los primeros rayos de sol. Cuando abrió sus pequeños ojitos y me miró, me sentí como en las nubes de la felicidad que tenia. Fui a cogerla rápidamente, ansioso de sentir su calor conmigo. Estaba sacando sentimientos a la luz que nunca imagine que pudieran florecer en mí.

La acuné en mis brazos. Oía perfectamente su respiración y sus acompasados latidos de su corazoncito. La alcé por encima de mi cabeza, quería hacerle sonreír. Su carita se contrajo para luego soltar una musical risita. Me quede embelesado y perplejo. Sus ojitos brillaban divertidos, con un brillo que me atrajo a perderme allí. Su boca estaba medio abierta, enseñando sus dos primeros dientes y profiriendo ese perfecto sonido. Alrededor de su boca, se encontraban dos pequeños hoyuelos. Era hermosa. No, más que hermosa era divina. No, eso tampoco podía describir cuanta belleza poseía.

Todo lo anterior lo pensé en cinco minutos. Minutos suficientes para que toda la familia se hubiera reunido en la puerta de mi habitación, expectantes ante el maravilloso sonido. Dejo de reírse y poso una manita en mi cara, sonriendo. Ese sencillo y pequeño acto hizo que me hinchara de alegría.

No me di cuenta de que Rosalie se había acercado hasta que me quito a Bella de los brazos. Yo le mire enfadado y estuve a punto de gruñirle, pero no lo hice. Me acorde de lo que dijo anoche, hoy le tocaba a ella alimentar y cuidar a la niña. Aunque no permitiría que fuera todo el día. En su rostro se ensanchaba una enorme sonrisa mientras le daba pequeños besos a la niña y esta reía. En su mente solo cabían palabras de amor para la pequeña.

-Bueno bajemos, la pequeña tiene hambre - dijo Alice, justo cuando se escucho un pequeño retortijón de estomago proveniente de la barriguita de Bella.

Todos bajamos, pero solo Rose, Esme y yo nos quedamos en la cocina. En el piso de arriba, Alice estaba hablando con Jasper y contándole todas las cosas que tenia planeadas para la pequeña. Le decía como pensaba decorar su cuarto, los juguetes y muebles que compraría, la ropita que le probaría y muchas cosas mas...

Esme hizo el biberón con la poca leche que quedaba de ayer y se lo dio a Rose, que no había dejado de hacerles mimos a la pequeña. Se bebió todo de un trago. Impacientemente Alice cogió a la pequeña en brazos y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Vi que su intención era arreglarla, así que aproveche ese momento para cambiarme de ropa.

Medio hora más tarde salimos de la casa en mi Volvo. Íbamos Alice, Rosalie, mi adorable Bella y yo, por supuesto. Alice le había puesto una camiseta ajustada que tenia, aunque a Bella le quedaba como vestido y un lazo para el pelo de forma de cinturón. Se veía muy hermosa, aunque se veía hermosa con todas las cosas. Llegamos al centro comercial a las once de la mañana. Cogí a mi pequeña y nos dirigimos hacia las puertas, rumbo a comprar todas las cosas que necesitaríamos.

La primera tienda que visitamos fue una inmobiliaria especializada en niños. Encontramos allí mucha variedad de muebles y cosas, pero casi nada llamo la atención. Fuimos a otra tienda distinta, que era también de niños solo que de una marca especializada. Allí compramos cosas únicas, ya que Bella merecía todo lo mejor. Compramos una cunita blanca de madera con un suave y blando colchón. Rose escogió varios juegos de sabanas de seda.

Elegimos varios muebles para futuro cuarto, ya mientras fuera un bebe dormiría en mi habitación. De todas formas, Alice había insistido en preparar ya su próxima habitación. La idea de comprar la había motivado mucho y ya no podía parar, lo quería hacer todo de una vez. La cama que elegimos era grande, casi como las de matrimonio. Con un cabecero blanco y una especie de visera que rodeaba la cama y se unía en lo alto en una especie de corona, como las camas que salen en las pelis y con las que todos los niños sueñan. Compramos una estantería, una pequeña mesa de tonos rosas y blancos con dos pequeñas sillas. Escogimos unas cortinas de color rosa pálido. La lámpara era preciosa, parecía una especia de rosa blanca y rosa oscuro colgando del techo iluminada. Cogimos para la pared un tono de rosa muy claro. Compramos infinidad de cosas más, todas a juego por supuesto.

-Edward, nosotras vamos a ir a por la comida y eso, te esperamos en el coche - dijo Rose al salir de la quinta tienda en la que entrabamos. Ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y Bella se había quedado dormida, aunque no tardaría en llorar por la comida.

-De acuerdo, no tarden. Dudo que tarde mucho en tener hambre - las despedí con las manos y salí al aparcamiento.

Estuve pensando sobre media hora en todo lo que habia cambiado mi vida apenas hace un par de días. De estar vacio, ahora estaba lleno y me sentia atado a mi pequeño angel. De ser aburrido y sin rumbo fijo, ahora estaba inmensamente feliz y todo por ella, por Bella. Ella yacia en mis brazos, mientras miraba la puerta del centro comercial esperando a mis hermanas. No tardarian mucho en venir, ya que escuchaba sus pensamientos cada vez mas cerca.

Tres minutos despues, de abrieron de nuevo las puertas pero esta vez salieron Ali y Rose. Las dos llevaban en cada manos tres bolsas de gran tamaño y aspecto pesado. Aunque claro, eso nosotros ni lo notabamos. Las dos venian con una enorme sonrisa, y se dirigian deprisa al coche.

En su camino se cruzo un hombre de unos 23 años calcule por sus pensamientos. Se habia embobado al ver a Alice y Rosalie, pues la belleza vampirica atraia a muchos humanos... Les pregunto por las bolsas, insistiendo en que le dejaran ayudarles. Al final, tras varios minutos, Alice le dio una de las bolsas al muchacho. Me rei al ver que el muchacho al coger la bolsa, se le fue el brazo para abajo y tuvo que cojerla con los dos. " Caray, si que son fuertes estas chicas" penso mirando todas las bolsas que acarreaban mis hermanas.

Llegaron al coche y el muchacho dejo la bolsa en el suelo. Alice le agradecio y yo tuve que volver mi rostro para que el tipo no viera como me reia. Entraron inmediatamente y nos dirigimos de vuelta a Forks, a nuestra casa.

-Bueno, veo que traeis millones de cosaa chicas - dije bajito, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertat a Bella.

-Bueno, todo es poco para ella. Ademas solo hermos comprado un monton de comida, la cual tendremos que leer como prepararla - rió Rose.

-Bueno, yo al final no le pude probar la ropa, aunque eso no haya impedido que le haya comprado unos cuantos conjuntos - dijo Alice, aunque en su mente no pensaba en eso, sino en otra cosa. Rose rio bajito.

-Alice, cuantos conjuntos has comprado? Dime la verdad... - pregunte divertido.

-Solo he comprado dieciocho - dijo bajito.

Rose mantenia la vista en el volante pero se carcajeo y dijo - Si, pero esos son los unicos que ha comprado que No son de marca. Los que son de marca lleva por lo menos mas de treinta, asi que haz las cuentas hermanito - se carcajeo de nuevo Rose.

-Bueno, bueno, tiene que variar la ropa, no ira siempre con lo mismo. Por cierto, tambien hemos comprado un carrito, varios bolsos, pañales, cosas para asearla y eso, ah! y Rose le ha comprado un coche de Barbie - dijo Alice feliz.

-Me alegro chicas, pero no creeis que es muy chica para jugar ya con las muñecas?

Entamos por el sendero que iba hacia mi casa en un silencio. Las dos pensaban en otra cosa, pero no sabia por que. Aunque sgeuro era que se habian pasado con las compras. Aparcamos y Alice se dispuso a sacar a Bella de mi regazo, despertandola con suaves besos.

-Bueno veras, el coche no es de muñecas. Es un coche de jueguetes para su edad, de estos en los que se montan los niños y lo conducen. Los que llevan bateria - dijo Rose mientras entrabamos a la casa.

Yo solamente empece a reirme. Si alguna vez pense que a ella no le faltaria de nada, ahora estaba completamente seguro.

Esme le preparo el biberon a Bella mientras yo subia con Alice a bañarla. La despertamos antes de meterla en la tina y supe que iba a llorar, pero al mirarme no lo hizo. Yo solo sonreia y le hacia cucos, mi niña era tan divina... La bañe ocn mucho cuidado, mas del que nunca habia utilizado. Me daba miedo que le pudiera dañar o lastimar, e incluso matar. Despeje esa idea automaticamente de mi cabeza, eso no sucederia nunca. Yo iba a protejerla, no la pondria en peligro.

Alice le puso un pañal limpio y le vistio con un lindo pijama azul con nubecitas pintadas, estaba guapisima. Bajamos y Esme tenia el biberon ya preparado, listo para que Bella se lo tomara. Me lo entrego y Bella se lo tomo entero. De repente, clavo su miradita en un punto detras de mi cabeza y empezo a reir de nuevo. Mire para atras y adivinen quien era? Emmet, que estaba haciendo tonterias, por supuesto. Despues cogio en brazos a Bella y empez a dar vueltas por el salon, mientras la pequeña no dejaba de reír.

Yo miraba con miedo la escena, temeroso de que la niña se mareara o simplemente, se rompiera. Rose rescato a Bella de los brazos del Oso y la acuno, ya que Bella parecia cansada. A los pocos minutos, quedo dormida en brazos de Rosalie, que estaba en el sofa del salon.

-Hijo, he arreglado los papeles de la niña. Ya que ahora en adelante vivira con nosotros, le puse el apellido Masen, espero no te importe - espero mi reacción, yo solo sonrei feliz ante la idea - Y el segundo es Swan. Jasper y Emmet averiguaron que ese era su verdadero apellido

-Genial Carlisle, muchas gracias - le abracé.

Asi fueron pasando los días hasta que llego el 13 de Septiembre, cumpleaños de Bella. Carlisle lo averiguo en el hospital, donde tambien tuvo que arreglar los papeles de la niña.

Rose y Alice habian arreglado el jardin de la casa con mantas, globos y muchos juguetes de niños. Esme habia hecho una enorme tarta. Emmet y Jasper habian preparado juegos y cosas como columpios para que Bella disfrutase de esas cosas, aunque Carlisle decia que aun era muy pequeña. Yo habia escogido musica de fondo y la famosa cancion: "Cumpleaños feliz". Habia estado todo el dia con mi pequeña.

Llego la tarde y salimos al jardin. Aunque la niña fuera muy pequeña, parecio comprender el motivo del festejo ya que no paro de reir en ningun momento. Me pase toda la tarde jugando con Bella, aunque claro, toda la familia estabamos con ella. Aun nos quedamos embelesados cuando reia, y mirabaoms su tierna carita y nos inspiraba amor y paz.

Llegó la hora de la tarta. Era toda de fresa con adornos de nata, y en medio de ella con letras preciosas estaba escrito: " Feliz Cumpleaños 1, Bienvenida a la Familia". Carlisle corto tarta para todos, aunque solo comeria Bella, nosotros detestabamos la comida humana. Bella estaba distraida con la camara de fotos de Jasper, asi que no se dio cuenta de que le habian puesto el plato delante.

Emmet le quito la camara a la niña de las manos con delicadeza, pero a ella no le hizo mucha gracia. Hizo un lindo puchero que empezo a temblar y me di cuenta de como sus ojos se aguaban.

-¡Idiota! - le grité, tirandole una cuchara en la cabeza.

Me di cuenta como el cuerpecito de Bella empezaba a temblar encima del mio, anticipandose al llanto. Éste llego a los pocos segundos. Bella tenia extendidas las manos hacia la camara mientras no dejaba de llorar. Esme fue a darsela de nuevo, no queria verla llorar. Pero de repente la camara no estaba al lado de Emmet.

La camara se dirigia lentamente por el aire volando hacia mi direccion con Bella, mientras ésta extendia sus manitas hacia la camara y sonreia emocionada...

.

.

**Hola mis chicas, como prometí aquí teneis nuevo cap:D En este capi paso algo muy importante, espero que me digais qué os parece! **

**Muchisimas gracias por los 15 reviews!^^ Ahora que tengo tiempo, aprovecho y os contesto:)**

**Ally Mansen: **bueno, ya han ido de compras... Las dos se emocionaron bastante no crees? Jaja, un beso!

**lan3na: **emmet es el payasete de la familia, yo lo adoro. saludos!

**Maria: **me alegro que te gustase, un beso**.**

**EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON: **gracias por decirme eso^^ no sabes lo que me emociona que mi fic guste:) gracias!

**KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen: **he intentado actualizar prontito, aunque no sé si el próximo tardará mas. Cuidate!

**Cullen Lorena: **aqui tienes el capi preciosa, espero que te guste también:)

**flexer: **a mi tambien me encanta Ed como papi, y él quiere a bella más que a nada. Un beso!

**Zoe Hallow: **Muchas gracias. Un beso enorme!

**pamevals: **jaja, muchas gracias. Este fic especialmente lo quiero hacer dulce y tierno, así que me alegro que lo este consiguiendo. cuidate!

**Caro: **Mi preciosa betaa(L) me alegro que te gustase el capi:P sabes que estoy en el msn para todo, jajaja. cuidate cariño!(L)

**sophia18: **muchas gracias^^ tk!

**LuFer Gosh: **me alegra que te guste. Un beso enorme y espero qe te siga gustando los capis:)

**LiLiAn MaDeLiNe MaSsEn: **Ains Muchas gracias!^^ Un beso graaandee!

**laubellacullen94:** jajaja, emmet a veces es demasiado infantil, aunque tiene sus momentos de seriedad. Un beso cuidate!

**aly-cullen asakura: **iish, bueno aqui sale a la luz su primer poder, pero tendra MUCHOOOS! no te adelanto mas:P un beso!

**Si he puesto algún nombre mal lo siento! Por cierto, el siguiente cap de esta historia lo voy a dedicar... alguien quiere que se lo dedique? El primero que me avise por review se lo dedico. Un beso enorme! Cuidaros y decidme que os parece este capi. Aviso que seguramente tardaré varios dias en actualizar.**

**Merezco tus reviews?(:**


	5. Su primera palabra

**Recordatorio**: Los personajes son de S.M. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Importante** nota abajo!

.

**Capitulo V: Su primera palabra.**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el suceso extraño en el jardín. Aquel día no habíamos quedado sin palabras, ¿por qué paso eso? ¿Mi pequeña lo hizo? Eso es imposible. ¿O no? Ningún miembro de la familia había hablado de nuevo de aquella tarde, pero en sus pensamientos todavía estaban las dudas y la angustia.

Toda la familia había salido a cazar, excepto Alice. Ella se había quedado conmigo. Nos encontrábamos en el salón, la pequeña Bella ya estaba dormidita y vigilaba sus sueños, unos sueños muy coloridos.

-Edward, papá quiere revisar a la niña – me dijo Alice desde el sofá – Te lo dirá esta tarde – me dejó ver su visión, era verdad.

-¿Y por qué? Está perfectamente – fruncí el ceño, aunque sabía un poco del motivo.

-Ya sabes Ed, lo del otro día y eso… Nos quedamos paralizados, tenemos que comprobar que no fue ella – iba a protestar, pero me cortó – Además, también tenemos que ver su estado de salud y si va creciendo bien o no – sonrió.

-Mira Alice, si queréis haremos la revisión. Pero pase lo que pase, el bebé se queda conmigo – dije con voz seria, ella asintió.

-No estamos diciendo que se vaya a ir, ella es nuestra – sonrió – Por cierto, he estado investigando sobre los padres de Bella. Por lo visto entraron unas personas a su casa – asentí pensativo, ¿que querrían? – Y la verdad, me gustaría ir a echar un vistazo, es muy raro. Por lo que sé, el barrio en el que vivían era muy tranquilo y no poseían mucho dinero ni nada.

-Entonces buscaban algo en especial… ¿Pero el qué? – Le daba vueltas a todo, pero no encontraba una respuesta – Y los padres consiguieron escapar, pero los mato el puma – lamenté – Supongo que habrán conseguido lo que querían.

-Puede ser, pero voy a ir después. Ahora puede que haya alguien rondando así que iré en unas horas, sobre las cinco de la madrugada, antes de que amanezca.

-Yo voy contigo, Rose cuidará a la pequeña – sonreí, ella batió las palmas.

-¡Detectives Cullen al poder! – chilló emocionada.

-¡Por dios Alice! Esto no es un juego. Además, no eres una niña chica, estás echa ya una vieja – me sacó la lengua.

-Me conservo bien, ¿a qué si? – me siguió la broma, claro que estaba bien a sus diecisiete años eternos – Estás preciosa – la cogió Jasper por detrás, todos acababan de llegar. Se dieron un tierno beso, tuve que quitar la vista, era un momento demasiado íntimo.

-¿Qué tal les fue? – sonreí mirando a Emmet.

-Bien. Cacé un enorme oso gris, me divertí mucho. Deberías haber visto los inútiles zarpazos que me dirigía – rodó los ojos – ¿Y la peque qué tal está?

-Bien, suban a verla si quieran, pero como hagan ruido os machaco, está durmiendo plácidamente – sonreí.

Se vio la figura de Rose subir las escaleras corriendo. Le había faltado tiempo para subir.

-Yo voy arriba también – Esme me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sonrió y subió las escaleras. Salí al patio, a respirar aire fresco. Carlisle estaba en las escaleras contemplando el bosque.

-¿Ya te comentó Alice lo de la revisión?

-Sí, le haremos la revisión – sonreí.

-Es necesario hijo, compréndelo.

-Dentro de un rato iremos Alice y yo a la casa de sus padres, queremos mirar si hay algo que nos sirva. Todavía no sabemos por qué estaban los padres de Bella en el bosque.

-Vayan con cuidado, no os puede ver nadie.

-Lo tendremos Carlisle – me metí de nuevo en la casa. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Subí al cuarto de Bella, ya que ahora tenía habitación propia. Rosalie estaba sentada en una mecedora al lado de la cama de Bella y Esme descansaba en el posa brazos.

-¿Qué tal si mañana vamos al parque? Podríamos pasearla y jugar con ella. Alice me dijo que estaría nublado, podremos salir sin problemas – propuso Rose con brillo en los ojos.

-Es una gran idea, pero tendrá que ser por la tarde, ya que Carlisle quiere hacerle una revisión – sonreí – Nos llevaremos la cámara de fotos, esperemos que no pase como la otra vez – nos quedamos en silencio durante tres segundos, cada uno recordaba aquel extraño momento.

"Edward es hora de irnos, ¿vamos en coche o corriendo?" me preguntó Alice mentalmente. Me acerqué a la pequeña Bella y le di un beso en la frente. Me despedí de Esme y Rose con un gesto de la mano y bajé a la planta baja. Alice me miraba con las manos en la cabeza y la ceja arqueada. Me entro la risa.

-¿Sabes? Últimamente estás de muy buen humor, y eso me alegra – se tiró encima de mi espalda y revolvió mi cabello más de lo que estaba.

-¿Eso es bueno no crees? – Se bajó de encima de mí y salimos al patio – Ahora me siento lleno, estoy lleno – le sonreí.

-Toda la familia está ahora completa – nos cogimos las manos y empezamos a correr.

Corríamos despacio. Disfrutando de la tranquila noche en el bosque. La luna estaba llena, por lo que le daba un aspecto hermoso a los árboles. Pronto llegamos al pueblo de Forks. Reinaba un silencio absoluto, interrumpido solo por algún que otro ronquido de los vecinos cercanos.

Alice y yo olisqueamos el aire, encontrando la fragancia de Bella, que nos dirigía a una casa situada en una calle sucia y descuidada. Era probablemente el peor barrio de Forks, aunque este pueblo no tenía muchos barrios. Las dos calles que había estaban llenas de basuras. El cartel de neón de un bar, colgaba de un cable a punto de caerse y el escaparate de un bar yacía la mitad en el suelo. Indudablemente, era un barrio al que cualquier persona normal no querría mudarse.

-Es allí – susurró Alice y nos pusimos delante de una vieja casa pintada de amarillo claro. En la entrada aun estaba puesta la cinta de la policía y las ventanas estaban tapiadas.

-Entraremos por el tejado – dije y salté los cinco metros para llegar al tejado. Alice estuvo a mi lado en un ruido sordo.

-No hay ningún hueco – se lamentó Alice – yo lo abriré – dicho esto arrancó barias tejas, las suficientes como para que nuestros cuerpos pudieran entrar perfectamente y colarse en la casa.

Cuando bajamos, nos quedamos mirando lo que quedaba de casa. Todo estaba desordenado, como si hubieran estado revolviendo las cosas y parte de los muebles y paredes lucían quemadas.

-Bueno Alice, no quiero estar mucho tiempo despegado de Bella. Tienes cinco minutos para mirar abajo, yo miraré Alice – asintió y desapareció corriendo las escaleras.

Recorrí el pasillo mirando las fotos llena de gruesas capas de polvo. En todas aparecían los padres de Bella con ella en medio, mi precioso bebé. Entré a una habitación, era la de los padres. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, los cajones no habían sido abiertos y el armario se encontraba cerrado. Pero en cambio, había una enorme raja en la cuna. Parecía un zarpazo, pero no animal, si no con una mano humana. Me descolocó un poco pero seguí mirando la otra habitación y el baño, no había nada fuera de lugar.

-Edward, ¿has encontrado algo? – me preguntó Alice entrando en la habitación que me encontraba.

-No exactamente, pero mira que cosa más extraña – le señalé el zarpazo en la cuna de Bella – Lo más raro es que todo está en orden menos la cuna, aunque tampoco quiere decir nada.

-No creo que sea importante, además la pequeña está ahora con nosotros a salvo.

-Cierto – sonreí aliviado – ¿Y tú encontraste algo?

- Todo abajo está en orden, pero he rescatado una foto. Es bella aún mas pequeña que cuando la encontraste, he supuesto que te gustaría quedártela – me entregó la foto.

En ella se encontraba mi pequeña con un baby rosa tumbada en el sofá con varios peluches desgastados alrededor. Sus manitas estaban juntas, y sus hoyuelos estaban marcados. Salía hermosa.

-Claro, a Esme le gustará que nos la quedemos – le abracé – Volvamos a casa, ya mismo amanecerá. Las damas primero hermanita – le señalé el techo y en un ágil movimiento Alice había saltado de nuevo al tejado, después le seguí yo.

Salimos corriendo del pestilente lugar, adentrándonos una vez más en lo profundo del bosque, camino a nuestra casa. Cuando nos fuimos acercando, se empezó a escuchar los latidos de mi Bella y su respiración. Aparte, también se escuchaba una ridícula y pegadiza canción de la planta baja.

-Ya hemos llegado – anuncié y salí corriendo hacia arriba, sin pararme a saludar a los chicos que estaban en el salón. Alice se quedó abajo contándole los detalles a Carlisle.

-Hola Esme – le di un beso en la mejilla – Mira lo que hemos encontrado – le tendí la foto – La pondremos en la mesita de noche.

-Es una foto preciosa hijo, ¿cómo les fue? ¿Encontrasteis algo? – preguntó dejando el marco en la mesita.

-No mamá – me acerqué a Bella y me quedé de pie viéndole dormir. Una de sus pequeñas manitas se enrollaba en la sábana y sus labios estaban medio abiertos, se veía adorable – No hay ningún olor ni huellas, quien quiera que fuera el que entró tuvo mucho cuidado en no dejar rastros. Demasiado detallado para un humano diría yo – comenté pensativo.

-Bueno cielo no nos adelantemos, la policía ya se ha ocupado de todo, ahora solo tenemos que cuidar a Bella y protegerla. Ve abajo con los chicos anda, yo me quedo con ella. Rose bajó antes, estará hablando con Carlisle.

-Gracias Esme, si se despierta solo llámame – sonreí y bajé al salón. La estúpida melodía seguía sonando y me estaba empezando a molestar.

-¿Qué hacen chicos? – dije cuando entré al salón. Jasper y Emmet estaban delante de la enorme televisión, concentrados realmente en un juego que tenían puesto en la Play3.

-Estamos jugando al Mario Bross – dijo Emmet mientras su muñeco saltaba y cogía una seta.

-¿Te apuntas? – me preguntó Jasper, que iba ganando.

-Por eso la horrible canción, en serio no sé cómo os gusta ese juego. No me apetece jugar, gracias.

-Como quieras amargado – murmuró Emmet, rodé los ojos y me dirigí a la cocina, donde estaban los demás.

-Pues yo creo que será Alice – decía Alice.

-No, yo creo que será Rose, es más corto y más bonito – contestaba la rubia. Carlisle de mientras leía un libro de aspecto antiguo.

-¿De qué habláis si se puede saber? – pregunté confuso, ya que sus mentes eran un lío de palabras incoherentes en estos momentos.

-De cuál será la primera palabra de Bella – contestó ausente Alice.

-Carlisle, si Bella tiene ya un año y días, no se supone que debería haber dicho ya algo? – pregunté confundido.

- ¿No será muda no? – preguntó Alice horrorizada.

-Eso no puede ser, si no, no hubiera podido reírse – la tranquilizó Rose, a Alice le apareció una sonrisa en la cara.

- No os preocupéis chicos, cuando Bella se despierte intentaremos que diga algunas palabras. Además, este tema se lo comentaremos a Esme – apaciguó Carlisle.

-Está bien. Ya son las 6:20 de la mañana, me voy a duchar y prepararé el desayuno. No creo que Bella tarde mucho en despertar.

Subí a mi habitación corriendo de nuevo. Cogí ropa limpia, le sonreí a Esme y salí disparado para el baño. Me di una ducha de agua caliente, relajando un poco mis músculos y me sequé. Me puse ropa limpia y sequé mi pelo con una toalla. Recogí las cosas del cuarto de baño y ya estaba debajo de nuevo. Había tardado cinco minutos.

-Rosalie, el otro día compré una nueva sillita para Bella. La otra ya no le sirve, ha crecido bastante – le dije a Rose, que estaba al lado de los chicos, que seguían jugando al Mario Bross – Me ayudas a ponerla?

-Vale, pero date prisa, hoy me toca darle de desayunar a mí, ayer la alimentaste tú – se levantó y salimos al garaje.

-Está bien, toma – le tendí la sillita que estaba en el maletero de mi fantástico Volvo.

-No es posible que no sepas ponerla – me rodó los ojos y metió la mitad del cuerpo en la parte trasera. Vi como hacía algunos movimientos y rápidamente salió – No es nada difícil – acomodó su pelo – Vamos dentro Eddy – se burló y entró corriendo.

Cerré el coche y sonreí. Mi vida ahora era perfecta, era completa y yo era inmensamente feliz. Todo el mundo había cambiado, pero sobre todo Rose. Ahora no era la rubia vanidosa y orgullosa que era antes. Ahora era buena, se veía siempre contenta y amaba a la pequeña. Todo el mundo era más responsable y estábamos mucho más unidos que antes. Era increíble lo que esa pequeña niña nos había hecho y cómo había puesto nuestra vida en el rumbo correcto.

-¿Y esa sonrisita Eddy? – Me dijo Emmet, recalcando el horrible mote, pero ya no me molestaba – Contéstame, Eddy – sonrió con sorna.

-No me molesta el mote Emmet – se le borró la sonrisa de la cara – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te ganó Jasper la partida o qué? – Reí y se puso serio – No te mosquees "osito" – Emmet avanzó hacia mí con gesto amenazante.

-Solo me llama osito Rose, tú no pequeño Eddie – me dijo fríamente a un metro de mí.

-Soy más grande que tú – le respondí intentando no reírme. Jasper me mandaba olas de risa, y no ayudaba en nada.

-Solo en edad, tengo más cuerpo que tú – me dijo con sorna.

-Pfff – empecé a reírme ya que Jasper aumentó la intensidad – Jasper… no hagas… trampas – conseguí decir.

-Te voy a estrangular – me dijo Emmet y avanzó corriendo hacía mi.

Corriendo sin dejar de reír esquivé a Emmet, que me perseguía como loco por el salón. Me encerró en la esquina de las escaleras, me miraba con furia, aunque realmente no pensaba hacerme nada. Embistió con poca fuerza, pero salté a tiempo para quedar de pie en la barandilla de las escaleras. Emmet atravesó la pared y quedó en medio, solo podía verle las piernas, la otra mitad estaba en la cocina.

-Niñooos! – Chilló Esme enojada, Jasper dejo de mandarme olas de risa y nos pusimos todos serios – ¡Mi pared! – Dijo cuando volvió la esquina, ahora llevaba a Bella en brazos – ¡Quiero eso arreglado ya! – fui hacia ella con cuidado y cogí a Bella.

-Hola amor – le di un beso en la cabeza, ella rió y se le cayó el chupete. Lo enjuagué en el fregadero y se lo di de nuevo – ¿Viste al tío Emmet? – le señalé al tío Emmet que estaba intentando salir del agujero con ayuda de Jasper. Ella rió y batió sus manitas en palmas.

-¿Muy gracioso no? – Dijo Emmet cuando estuvo fuera mirando a la peque – ¿Quieres ver a tu padre convertido en picadillo de vampiro? – amenazó mirándome, le arqueé la ceja divertido.

-Contrólate Emmet, no seas bobo – le golpeó Jasper en la cabeza.

-Bueno, mejor que arregléis la pared, si no Esme se va a enojar – dije y me fui a la cocina.

-Será cabr – no le dio tiempo a terminar a Emmet.

-¡Oye! Ahora no se puede decir groserías, compórtate por favor – le dijo Rose medio enfadada.

-Vale cariño – le dio un beso.

-Anda y arregla eso – dijo Rose y se vino también a la cocina.

Esme había preparado unas papillas y había calentado un biberón de leche. Mi pequeña se quitó el chupete al suelo y se puso a hacer gorgoritos en dirección a la comida. Rose le sonrió cariñosamente y me la quitó con cuidado de mis brazos. La alimentó con cuidado, haciéndole juegos a mi pequeña, que se reía y comía todo.

-Edward, ve a ayudar a tus hermanos – me dijo Esme con voz dulce, aunque algo me decía que aun estaba enojada.

-Vale Esme, los chicos ya están rellenando el hueco, solo les ayudare a pintar – sonreí – Ahora vuelve papá – dije a mi pequeña. Pero cuando me fui a ir, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que me quedara con ella.

-No te pongas triste cariño, papá ahora viene – le sonrió Rose – ¿A que sí Edward? – me metió prisa y asentí.

-¿Cómo vais? – les sonreí a los chicos.

-Bien, menos mal que no nos cansamos – rió Jasper.

-Esto lo deberías estar haciendo tú – me apuntó Emmet con una brocha de pintura. Yo cogí un escobón y empecé a recoger los escombros.

-Te equivocas Emmet, ¿me debías una te acuerdas? – sonreí. El pareció confundido pero después se acordó. "La otra noche…"

-Agh! Odio que lleves la razón – dijo mientras se sacudía las manos. El hueco de la pared había quedado como nuevo.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué te debía una? Soy el único que no me entero – dijo Jasper mientras caminábamos a la cocina.

-Que te lo cuente ahora – sonreí y señalé a Emmet con la cabeza.

-Ya ha comido – sonrió Esme – Ve a cambiarla, toca quitarle el pañal – fue a ponerla en mis brazos pero Alice se interpuso de repente y la cogió.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo estás aquí? – le fruncí el ceño.

-Acabo de bajar – le dio un beso a mi pequeña – Yo cambiaré a Bella, Carlisle nos espera en su oficina.

-Está bien, vamos todo para allá. ¡Tonto el último! – gritó Emmet y corrió escaleras arriba. Jasper corrió detrás de él y Rose sonrió. Yo me dediqué a rodar los ojos.

-No quiero pensar en lo que harán cuando Bella crezca – dijo Alice y subió las escaleras.

-¿Vamos arriba no? – Sonrió Esme – Ya he limpiado lo del desayuno – asentí y fuimos arriba, aunque a paso normal.

-Parece que esto fuera a ser un espectáculo – rió Carlisle mientras terminaba de acomodar un sillón que acababa de poner ahí. Emmet estaba sentado en el suelo, reclinado en la pared y Jasper también, aunque este último estaba de pie.

-Ya estamos aquí – gritó emocionada Alice entrando por la puerta – Toma Carlisle – le dio a Bella, quien sonrió al ver a Carlisle.

-Hola preciosa – le sonrió – Vamos a ver cómo estás – y dicho esto se metió de lleno en revisar a la pequeña.

Nos iba informando de la estatura de la niña, del peso, de todo lo importante. Físicamente estaba bien, pero Carlisle nos había dicho que teníamos que arroparla y abrigarla mejor ya que al estar con vampiros de cuerpos helados, al permanecer en contacto con nosotros pillaría un resfriado.

-Está perfectamente – suspiré tranquilo. Durante la media hora de revisión había estado nervioso, mirando en la mente de Carlisle todo lo que le pudiera pasar a mi pequeña Bella.

-Cariño, Rose me contó lo de las primeras palabras de un bebé – Esme se acercó a Carlisle, yo recogí a mi pequeña y la abracé. Ella era mi mundo – ¿Intentamos que diga algo? – dijo emocionada.

-Claro. A ver Bella, di papá – sonrió Carlisle mirando a mi pequeña. Todos estaban alrededor nuestra. Bella miraba a Carlisle como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Di Rose.

-Di Alice.

-Di Jasper.

-Di Gran Tío Emmet – sonó un golpe – Caray Rose – susurró.

-No se anima – murmuró Esme. De verdad se había ilusionado.

-Ya llegará el momento, no hay que forzarla – dije mirando a mi pequeña.

-Mm. ¿No será por culpa del chupete? – Dijo Emmet frotándose la barbilla – Sí, seguro que es por el chupete. Ese objeto diabólico – avanzó hacia nosotros con posición de ataque, mirando fijamente el chupete que descansaba en la boca de la niña.

-Emmet estate quieto – le advertí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Em tenía en sus manos el chupete de la niña. A esta le temblaba el labio inferior, se aproximaba un llanto. Emmet sonreía con el chupete al aire, los demás esperaban mi reacción y la de Bella.

Puse a Bella en los brazos de Esme y salí tras Em, quería que me devolviese el maldito chupete, si no Bella lloraría y eso era lo último que quería.

-Papapaapapaapapapa – escuché detrás de mí. Giré sobre mis talones para ver a mi pequeña con los ojos vidriosos y las manitas extendidas hacia mí – Papaapapapa – repetía de nuevo.

-Su primera palabra – dijo Esme emocionada.

.

.

**¡Hola! Bueno mis chicas, he borrado muchos de mis fics y dos OS, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y entonces me agobio mucho. De todas formas, iré subiendo los nuevos fics poco a poco cuando los tenga un pelín más avanzados.**

**En el capítulo anterior... 21 reviews! Vaya! Estoy eufórica en serio, nunca he tenido tantos:D! Voy a aprovechar que me han dejado el PC y os voy a responder...**

**Anira Black: **me alegra que te guste este fic, a mí me encanta escribirlo... Ya me darás tu opinión sobre este cap! Besos:D

**Annaira: **muchisimas gracias, me alegra que pienses eso! cuidate!

**Zoe Hallow:** siii! Edward en este fic es especialmente tierno... jiji, te gusto su primer poder? (: es el primero, pero no el último... jajaja, besos!

**Ally Mansen**: Pues si, tendra poderes. Ya fueron de compras y a Alice le encantará repetir, te lo aseguro xD Espero qe te guste este cap!

**Maria:** muchas gracias espero que este también te guste(:

**arhena:** graciiaaaas=D

**Alinita28**: jajaja, menos mal que es vampiro no quiero que se muera:( Mi emmet es tan...infantil(L) Este cap es más largo, intentare a partir de ahora hacerlos así! Un besitoo:)

**Roxymar nazareth:** aqui tienes sig capi, espero que lo disfrutes!

**Laubellacullen94**: jajajaja, la verdad que los poderes que tendrá... van a ser todos interesantes:P! Sé que es una idea loca y puede que a mucha gente no le guste pero yo dsifruto escribiendo...! En fin preciosa, un beso y gracias por leer mi locura:D! jaja

**Lorraine Cullen Swan:** si, yo estoy enamorada de este edward(L) jaja, espero que te guste este cap!:D

**daianitahh**: jajaja, tranquila que leerás muchas cosas de cuando vaya creciendo... y travesuras que hará! xD besos!

**Caro**: Mi niña(L) Has visto que poder más chulo? jajajaja, bueno para que no te piques tanto aquí tienes el sig. capitulo disfrutaloo!:D No sabes cuanto hecho en falta hablar contigo por el mens, jajajaja. Un beso enorme, tequieroooo(L)

**-Tami-92:** Jajajajajajja, no sabes lo que me reí con el review! Siento lo de tu ropa de peque, yo también quisiera haber tenido este poder! :( jajaja. Bella bruja? NOOO! jajaj, pero por ahí va la cosa, aunque bruja no es xD un beso!

**isa-21**: me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias a ti por comentar!

**miadharu18**: gracias:) este fic es realmente tierno, o eso quiero conseguir. Un beso!

**LiLiAn MaDeLiNe MaSsEn:** si, ese poder se llama así xD jajajaja, gracias pero tan especial no soy seguro xD especial tú por comentar siempre! Eres un apoyo enorme:D Ains! Me gustaría agragarte al face pero estoy castigada y no me dejan meterme en las redes sociales:S Pero mira, el lunes me meto a escondidas y te agrego xD Un beso graaaandeeee(L)

**nikol guerrero**: bueno, la historia de Bella la iremos conociendo más adelante, lo tengo todo pensado:) sobre edward y leerle la mente... pues si, por ahora si se la puede leer aunque quién sabe si mas adelante le va a ser imposible. Lo que pasa es que cuando lloro la notaba confusa porque es un bebé, y los bebes pues no piensan en algo en concreto, así que no sabia por que lloraba xD Cuidate!:)

**Sophia18:** muchas gracias cariño! Tk(L)

**Dary-Cullen Night: **me alegro^^ espero que este tambien te guste:D

**Cullen-Lorena**: lo que paso con la cámara dejo a todos flipados... jajaja un beso!

**aly-cullen asakura:** si, pero como has dicho es el primer poder... los demas tambien son increibles! xD

**Dios, por fin he terminado, jajaja. Bueno, aviso que estaré bastante tiempo sin subir... puede que más de una semana, pero espero que no se me alargue demasiado! Un beso enorme a todas, os quiero!**

**Merezco tus reviews?(:  
**


	6. Mi niña traviesa

**Recordatorio:** Los personajes son de S.M. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Capitulo VI: Mi niña traviesa.**

-Repítelo cariño – le dije como si me comprendiera, mientras la cogía en brazos – Papá – le dije.

Me observaba con una sonrisa. Yo no podía estar más feliz, sentía mi pecho inflado y la sonrisa no abandonaba mi cara. Mi pequeño ángel acababa de hablar.

-Pa…pa – repitió - ¡Papá! – chilló y empezó a reírse en mis brazos, mientras batía sus palmitas.

Todos estábamos alrededor de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa. Esme y Rose tenían los ojos aguados.

- Te adoro – le besé en la cabeza, emocionado.

- Ven con tío Emmet – Em le extendió los brazos y la cogió.

-O...zito – dijo la niña cogiéndole una oreja – Ozito – repitió.

Emmet estalló en carcajadas, nosotros también. Mi niña estaba llamando a Emmet por el sobrenombre que le había puesto Rose.

-Venga preparad las cosas, ¡vamos al parque! – dijo Alice y todos volaron por el salón.

Emmet me dio a la pequeña y se fueron a buscar las cosas. Carlisle se fue a su oficina y Esme se quedó conmigo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas revolucionado mi mundo? – le susurré, aunque sabía que no me entendía – Has puesto mi vida en orden, justo lo que necesitaba. Te adoro – le dije con mucho sentimiento, era algo muy grande lo que sentía en el pecho.

-Papa – rió Bella tocando mis labios, haciéndome sonreír como nunca lo había hecho.

-Tenemos que enseñarle nuestros nombres, Bella es muy inteligente – sonrió Esme haciéndole cariños a Bella.

Todos los demás bajaron corriendo. Uno llevaba el carro, otro llevaba comida y biberones, otro llevaba el coche en miniatura los pañales y Alice… en fin, ella llevaba otro conjunto de ropa por si se ensuciaba jugando.

-¡Al coche! – gritó Emmet y fuimos a su Jeep. Esme y Carlisle se quedarían en casa. Papá tenía que terminar unos papeles sobre el hospital y Esme no le dejaría solo.

Nos montamos todos en el coche tras meter las cosas atrás. Emmet conducía y Jasper estaba de copiloto. Alice, Rose y yo nos sentamos atrás, con Bella en mi regazo, que era el sitio más seguro en el que podría estar.

-Emmet, no vayas a correr – le advertí.

-Tranquilo Eddy, no pasará nada – me miró por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero, si no te mataré – sonreí de manera amenazante. Emmet rió.

-¡No digas eso delante de Bella! – chilló Rose tapándole los oídos a Bella, que le miraba extrañada mientras jugaba con un osito de peluche que le había comprado Alice.

Miramos el pasaje mientras llegábamos al parque. No había mucha gente en la calle, pero las luces de las casas se encontraban encendidas.

-Ya hemos llegado – dijo Jasper saltando del Jeep y cogió a Bella de mis brazos.

Salimos del coche y fuimos a pasear al parque. Sus árboles verdes y su extraño buen tiempo había atraído a muchas personas que disfrutaban el día allí.

Monté a Bella en el coche que Rose le había regalado hace tiempo. Bella sonrió entusiasmada, moviendo sus palmitas y mirando el volante. Empezamos a pasear, yo iba empujando por atrás el coche y Bella movía el volante. Jasper se encargaba de hacer fotos.

Paseamos por todo el parque. Vimos las fuentes, estuvimos haciéndonos fotos en el césped y le dimos un helado a Bella. Cuando terminó de comérselo y Jasper terminó de sacarle fotos con su boquita manchada de helado, seguimos paseando. A nuestra derecha había un estanque, y Bella se había quedado observando a los patos maravillada. Así que fuimos al estanque.

-Toma gusanitos Emmet – Alice apareció de repente a nuestro lado con un paquete de gusanitos que acababa de comprar. Le dio un puñado a Emmet y vino con la niña - ¿Tú también quieres? – le sonrió y le echó palomitas en las manos, aunque acabaron por sus piernas.

Bella empezó a comerse los gusanitos, los cogía con sus pequeños dedos y se los llevaba a la boca abriendo mucho las manitas. La camiseta rosa que Alice le había puesto estaba ahora llena de migajas amarillas. Me arrodillé al lado de la pequeña y le di un beso en la frente. Ella me sonrió.

-Papá – gritó feliz, y sin esperarlo estampó un gusanito en mi boca.

Cierto era que podría haberme apartado, pero no sería muy normal ya que asustaría a Bella y a la gente que paseaba a nuestro alrededor.

-Papa, papa – me sonrió mientras me metía el gusanito en la boca. Con verdadero asco me lo tragué, intente no masticarlo y tragármelo directamente sin pensar en su sabor. Me entraron ansias.

Rose y Jasper rieron, pero a mí no me hacía gracia.

-Bella, ¿crees que Rose y Jasper quieren gusanitos? Yo creo que sí, dale uno – le sonreí señalando a los traidores que se reían de mi.

-No hace falta Bella – decía Rose moviendo las manos delante de su cuerpo, intentando disimular el asco y el pánico que sentía por el gusanito.

-Dejaros de tonterías y venid a ver los patos, a Bella le va a gustar – nos dijo Alice, que estaba con Emmet tirando gusanitos a los patos, sentados en un banco. Los patos se encontraban fuera del agua, cerca de Emmet pero aun así manteniendo la distancia. Ellos olían el peligro, aunque Emmet nunca cenaría pato.

-Papiiii – gritó Bella y tiró gusanitos al suelo. Bella empezó a moverse en el coche, dándome a entender que quería salir.

La saqué del coche con cuidado y la puse de pie, cogiéndole de la manita. Bella me sonrió y empezó a andar hacia Emmet, que le sonreía. Rose le dio la bolsa de gusanitos a Bella y esta cogió uno, poniéndoselo delante a un pato.

El pato miró a Bella y vino corriendo. Mi niña sonreía, estaba alegre y salían gorgoritos de su garganta. El pato, entero blanco con sus alas verdosas y su pico naranja, observó el gusanito que le ofrecía Bella y en un rápido movimiento lo cogió de su mano. Mi niña empezó a llorar mirando al pato y me hico gestos para que le cogiera.

-Mi niña no llores – se adelantó Rose y la cogió ella.

Bella siguió llorando mientras miraba al pato, asustada. Yo no comprendía nada. Jasper gruñó y el pato se fue corriendo al estanque. Esto le causó gracia a Bella, ya que empezó a reír. Emmet terminó de darles los gusanitos a los patos y seguimos con nuestro paseo.

Bella no quiso montarse más en el coche, quería ir andando de mi mano, por lo que fuimos más lentos. Al final, nos sentamos en el césped mientras le dábamos a Bella un potito* que habíamos traído.

Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Es normal, supongo, para un ser no-vivo y que no envejece, ver sorprendente el crecimiento de un humano. Había pasado un año y medio desde el día que fuimos al parque. Faltaban dos meses para que Bella cumpliera tres añitos, crecía demasiado deprisa y yo tenía la sensación de que no estaba disfrutando mucho. Quería que Bella siempre fuera mi niña, que no creciera, pero eso era imposible.

Mi niña había crecido mucho. Ahora medía cerca de un metro y pesaba catorce kilogramos, Carlisle decía que estaba sana y estaba desarrollándose perfectamente. Alice había insistido en dejarle crecer un poco su pelo marrón caoba, ahora le caía en ondulaciones preciosas hasta bajo los hombros, y Alice siempre le hacía dos hermosas coletas, que le daban un aire travieso. Su carita ya no era tan redonda, poco a poco se había alargado y todos sus dientes de leche lucían ahora blancos en su boca.

Todos estábamos embelesados con la niña. Era buena y cariñosa, y muy obediente. Pero estar mucho tiempo con Emmet le había afectado. Le gustaban mucho las travesuras. El otro día presenciamos una que hizo con ayuda de Emmet.

-FLASCHBACK-

_-¿Dónde está Bella? Espero que no se haya vuelto a esconder en el armario – le dije a Esme y esta rió, mi pequeña últimamente se escondía mucho, era un juego que le encantaba._

_-No la he visto, pero Emmet me dijo que estaría jugando con ella – sonrió y le di las gracias. Salí del salón y fui a las escaleras, pero mi niña estaba allí mirándome con una sonrisa._

_Alice esa mañana le había hecho dos trenzas muy bonitas, y ahora una estaba estropeada, la otra ya no existía, se la había quitado. Su carita estaba toda llena de pintura, Emmet le habría dejado las temperas y no le habría vigilado._

_-Bella, ¿qué has hecho? – le sonreí subiendo las escaleras y la cogí en brazo. Me dio un beso en la nariz y apoyó su carita en mi hombro._

_-Osito Emme me a dejado das pinturas papi – me dijo con su angelical voz de apenas dos añitos y medio – Ma dado una camiseta y da he pintado muy bonita – me sonrió, le di un beso en la mejilla y ella bostezó – Tengo zueño papi – me dijo._

_-Duérmete cariño – la acuné y la llevé a su habitación. Le dí con unas toallitas en la cara y le puse una bata, después la bañaría. Se metió en la cama y le arropé con su edredón de las princesas. Salí de la habitación._

_Emmet andaba de puntillas hacia las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido. Intento fallido, lo había pillado._

_-Emmet, ¿qué te pasa? – le pregunté, el se hizo el desentendido – Emmet… deberías haber estado pendiente a Bella, ha acabado mancha de pintura incluso en la cara – le regañé._

_-Eso no es lo peor – murmuró mirando el suelo._

_-¡Ya estoy aquí! – se escuchó a Alice desde la entrada, ella había salido con Jasper a comprar un vestido para una cena._

_-Por favor, escóndeme Edward – me dijo asustado, juraría que se puso más blanco de lo que ya era._

_-¿Pero tú que te crees? ¿Qué no ocupas espacio o qué? – le dije y le eché de la habitación, ya que me había arrastrado dentro._

_-¡EMMMMMMEEEEEEEET! – chilló Alice desde su habitación y Emmet se escondió bajo mi sofá, que se elevó un poco. Era patético - ¿Dónde está? – tronó mi hermana frente a mi puerta, puse cara tranquila y me encogí de hombros. Nunca había visto a Alice tan cabreada – Mira lo que le han hecho a mi vestido y mi camiseta. ¡La han pintorreado! Todavía no me la había puesto, y la acababa de comprar – dijo cabreada._

_-Emmet está dentro – dije con una sonrisa. Mi niña me llamó con voz baja desde su habitación. Cuando entré estaba sentada en su cama, mirando sus peluches con culpabilidad en sus ojos._

_Escuchaba a Alice decirle un montón de cosas a Emmet. Jasper intentaba calmar el ambiente, pero todos sus intentos eran inservibles. La rabia de Alice no disminuía._

_Esme y Carlisle decidieron no intervenir, ya que solían haber muchas discusiones entre Emmet y Alice por sus travesuras. Rosalie asomó la cabeza por la puerta de Bella cuando yo me estaba sentando con ella en su cama._

_-Hola Bella, iba a ver como estás – sonrió Rose y entró, sentándose en un balancín que había en la esquina del cuarto de Bella._

_-¿Por qué me has llamado cariño? – le pregunté._

_-¿Allie se ha enfadado muyo papi? – me preguntó con sus ojos llorosos – Ozito Emme me dijo que de pintara zu camiseta, ¿no de ha gustado?_

_-Si le ha gustado cariño, pero el tío Emmet debería haberte dado otra camiseta para pintar – le dije arropándola de nuevo._

_-Ve a calmar los aires Edward, yo me quedó con mi Bella – dijo Rose acercándose a la cama donde Bella yacía cerrando sus hermosos ojos. Asentí y salí de la habitación, rumbo al pasillo para ver cómo en la habitación de mi hermano volaban cosas por los aires…_

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Después de ese día, Bella no hizo ningún dibujo en la ropa de Alice, ya que Emmet no se lo dijo. De todas formas, hicieron más travesuras juntos. Llenarse de barro, esconderle el perfume a Rose e incluso una vez por poco inundaron el baño cuando Emmet bañaba a Bella. Esa fue la última vez que Emmet se encargó de su baño.

-Papii – me sacó de mis pensamientos la dulce voz de mi Bella – Papá, ¿me leed un cuentito? – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro amor – dije mirando el reloj, era la hora en la que solía acostarse, y le encantaba que le leyera cuentos.

La cogí en brazos y la llevé a su cama. Ella se tapó mientras yo iba al juguetero y cogía La Sirenita, su cuento preferido. Empecé a contarle el cuento, observando como mi niña intentaba luchar contra el peso de sus pestañas para no caer dormida. Cuando había leído varias páginas, Bella se había quedado medio dormida. Así que me levanté y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, susurrándole un te amo.

-Te quiero papi – me sonrió y se dio la vuelta para el otro lado. La arropé bien y salí de su cuarto.

Bajé al salón, Emmet y Rose veían una película, Jasper y Alice hablaban juntos en una mesa. Fui a la cocina, Esme lavaba los cuencos de Bella que habíamos utilizado para cenar.

-Esme voy de caza – le dije – Cuida de Bella – le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Edward espera – me paró – Carlisle también necesita ir, y creo que quiere comentarte algo – me sonrió.

Busqué en su mente lo que Carlisle quería decirme, pero ella no sabía absolutamente nada. Asentí con la cabeza, y fui a llamar a Carlisle.

Ya estábamos corriendo por el bosque. La brisa nos refrescaba la cara, los dos buscábamos un olor de algo que mereciera la pena. Un puma tal vez. Pero solo había rastros de ciervos, por lo que tuvimos que aguantarnos con eso…

Una vez estuvimos saciados, nos sentamos en la copa de un árbol. Yo sabía que Carlisle quería hablarme, lo veía en su mente, pero él no sabía cómo empezar.

-Papá, ¿por qué no me dices ya lo que llevas dándole vueltas toda la noche? – le sonreí, dándole confianza. Él suspiró y me sonrió.

-Verás hijo… Es sobre Bella, tranquilo no es nada malo – me dijo ya que al escuchar el nombre de mi princesa mis sentidos se alarmaron – Simplemente… ¿Ella no va ir a la escuela? Va a cumplir tres añitos, debería ir a preescolar – me explicó y yo me quedé pensando. En ningún momento se me había pasado por la cabeza la educación de Bella, eso parecía algo ajeno a nosotros, pero era sumamente importante.

-¿Será bueno llevarla? – pregunté temeroso.

-No creo que le pase nada, además es cabezota, ganará a cualquiera – dijo de broma – Edward, dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños de Bella, cumple tres años. Pues que empiece el nuevo curso en Septiembre, y si vemos que va mal, pues se queda en casa, nosotros le enseñamos – me sonrió y yo me quedé tranquilo.

De repente el móvil empezó a vibrarle a Carlisle en el bolsillo, produciendo un irritante sonido. Siempre llevaba el móvil consigo por si había alguna emergencia. Rápidamente cogió el móvil y se lo llevó a la oreja.

-_Carlisle, la niña está mal… Tiene fiebre, está cabreada y… las cosas vuelan por los aires. ¡Daros prisa! Es urgente _– dijo Alice y nada más hizo falta para que empezara a correr dirección a mi casa, en busca de mi Bella, que tan rara se encontraba y con Carlisle siguiéndome los talones.

**Mis lectores pacientes... o no tanto. Os pido perdón por tan larga demora, pero no pude evitar tardar tanto... Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, y os prometo que no tardaré tanto en el siguiente, ya que me he centrado en este fic y en MiPlayboy. **

**Ahora sí, ¡17 reviews en el anterior capi! :D Muchas gracias y ahora os contesto^^...**

**Ally Masen: **este Edward es muy tierno, y Emmet muy infantil y gracioso, o por lo menos intento eso. Un beso, espero que disfrutes de este:)

**Zoe Hallow: **realmente sí, pero todavía no puedo decirte nada:S jajajaja, realmente Edward está embelesado con la niña:) Un beso!

**Alinita28: **mmm, me gustaría saber que piensas que es, dimelo please:D Bueno, eso es algo que ya veremos, y espero que te guste! Saluditos^^

**laubellacullen94: **me alegro que me entiendas, estoy cansada de siempre lo mismo, por eso esta loca historia. Ya mismo veremos otro poder de Bella, ya mismo... (:

**LiLiAn MaDeLiNe MaSsEn: **muchas gracias preciosa! Me alegro mucho de que os guste mi fic, algunas veces me cuesta creerlo, jajaja. Un beso enorme!

**nikol guerrero: **de nada, cualquier otra duda me la dices^^ Emmet va a ser así durante todo el fic, aunque veremos momentos serios, aunque escasos... jajaja, besos!

**isa-21: **no te preocupes, simplemente buscan pruebas, para saber qué le paso a los padres de Bella:) Intento que parezca divertido, me alegro de saber que lo consigo:) Muchas gracias!

**SALESIA: **¡Bienvenida y gracias!^^ jajaja. Espero que este fic te guste tanto o más como los otros, y aquí tienes siguiente cap, un abrazo!

**aly-cullen asakura: **uf, todavía no sé cuantos poderes serán, pero serán varios... y vaya locuras que hará con ellos! Jajajaja.

**Dary-Cullen Night: **me alegro^^ Un besazo:)

**-Tami-92: **No es que tus desgracias me hagan reír, simplemente... bueno lo admito, me hizo gracia:) jaja. Muy distinta la primera palabra de Bella a la vuestra, jajajaj. Un besooo:D

**Maria: **aquí tienes el 6capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes:) un abrazo!

**Cullen Lorena: **jajaja, Bella es un amor*-* jajajaj, un besazo!

**flexer: **espero que este cap también te guste:) besos!

**Merlys Caroline Black:** Jijiijij, ni niña:D Gracias^^ Este fic definitivamente es mi favorito, me encanta escribirlo:) Yo quiero a un papá como Edward, aunque me gustaría mejor un novio como él... *-* Cariño, no puedo decirte sus demás poderes si no... que intriga tendría? Jajajaja. Un beso preciosa, te quiero!(:

**sophia18: **gracias cariño, un beso!

**farfallenere-1918: **muchisimas gracias:D aqui tienes el cap, espero que te guste!

**Un beso enorme, y espero que os guste el cap, dejadme vuestra firmita.**

**Un beso,**

**AnaCullenprincess.**


End file.
